The purpose of this study is to examine salivary and plasma concentrations of specific cytokines and antibodies in relation to severity of ulcerative oral mucositis in HCT patients prior to and following myeloablative chemotherapy and subsequent engraftment. We will also examine oral mucosal expression of these cytokines in relation to salivary/plasma concentrations and severity of ulcerative oral mucositis in HCT prior to and following myeloablative chemotherapy and subsequent engraftment. A total of four healthy volunteers will participate in the initial, pilot study to determine the feasibility of the cheek biopsy for measurement of cytokines. We have enrolled three out of the four subjects. No adverse events have occurred during this pilot phase.